Impeachment
Impeachment #A process Bush should not go through as it is clearly the fault of the Iraqi people that the war in Iraq is not going well. Both Stephen Colbert and Papa Bear said so. If He Did It Unlike, OJ, The Greatest President Ever did not break any laws and has nothing to hide from. The idea of "impeachment" exists, therefore, Wikiality.com will provide information about "impeachments" but not because anyone did anything, but as a public service. Non-Impeachable Offenses All presidents do things that most Americans are not allowed to do; that's the beauty of being elected emperor of the world! That doesn't stop the liberals from whining about it though. Wikiality.com wants to help those communist hippies understand what impeachment is really about, so we've compiled a list of so-called "offenses" that do not rise to the level of impeachable offense. Maybe once they see this, they'll stop bitching: * Creating a Secret Propaganda Campaign to Manufacture a False Case for War Against Iraq * Falsely, Systematically, and with Criminal Intent Conflating the Attacks of September 11, 2001, With Misrepresentation of Iraq as a Security Threat as Part of Fraudulent Justification for a War of Aggression * Misleading the American People and Members of Congress to Believe Iraq Possessed Weapons of Mass Destruction, to Manufacture a False Case for War * Misleading the American People and Members of Congress to Believe Iraq Posed an Imminent Threat to the United States * Illegally Misspending Funds to Secretly Begin a War of Aggression * Invading Iraq in Violation of the Requirements of HJRes114 * Invading Iraq Absent a Declaration of War. * Invading Iraq, A Sovereign Nation, in Violation of the UN Charter * Failing to Provide Troops With Body Armor and Vehicle Armor * Falsifying Accounts of US Troop Deaths and Injuries for Political Purposes * Establishment of Permanent U.S. Military Bases in Iraq * Initiating a War Against Iraq for Control of That Nation's Natural Resources * Creating a Secret Task Force to Develop Energy and Military Policies With Respect to Iraq and Other Countries * Misprision of a Felony, Misuse and Exposure of Classified Information And Obstruction of Justice in the Matter of Valerie Plame Wilson, Clandestine Agent of the Central Intelligence Agency * Providing Immunity from Prosecution for Criminal Contractors in Iraq * Reckless Misspending and Waste of U.S. Tax Dollars in Connection With Iraq and US Contractors * Illegal Detention: Detaining Indefinitely And Without Charge Persons Both U.S. Citizens and Foreign Captives * Torture: Secretly Authorizing, and Encouraging the Use of Torture Against Captives in Afghanistan, Iraq, and Other Places, as a Matter of Official Policy * Rendition: Kidnapping People and Taking Them Against Their Will to "Black Sites" Located in Other Nations, Including Nations Known to Practice Torture * Imprisoning Children * Misleading Congress and the American People About Threats from Iran, and Supporting Terrorist Organizations Within Iran, With the Goal of Overthrowing the Iranian Government * Creating Secret Laws * Violation of the Posse Comitatus Act * Spying on American Citizens, Without a Court-Ordered Warrant, in Violation of the Law and the Fourth Amendment * Directing Telecommunications Companies to Create an Illegal and Unconstitutional Database of the Private Telephone Numbers and Emails of American Citizens * Announcing the Intent to Violate Laws with Signing Statements * Failing to Comply with Congressional Subpoenas and Instructing Former Employees Not to Comply * Tampering with Free and Fair Elections, Corruption of the Administration of Justice * Conspiracy to Violate the Voting Rights Act of 1965 * Misleading Congress and the American People in an Attempt to Destroy Medicare * Katrina: Failure to Plan for the Predicted Disaster of Hurricane Katrina, Failure to Respond to a Civil Emergency * Misleading Congress and the American People, Systematically Undermining Efforts to Address Global Climate Change * Repeatedly Ignored and Failed to Respond to High Level Intelligence Warnings of Planned Terrorist Attacks in the US, Prior to 911. * Obstruction of the Investigation into the Attacks of September 11, 2001 * Endangering the Health of 911 First Responders Impeach Obama NOW *Because He is Mooslim *Impeaching Obama now, this time for realz *Obama to be impeached for being black and poor. See, black people are no good with money. *For Making The Tea Party's Agenda Difficult!